


Many Talents

by Vector



Category: Magna Carta
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raul made it to Calintz's office ahead of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Talents

Raul made it to Calintz's office ahead of him. He was lounging against a wall and gnawing on a piece of beef jerky when Calintz walked in, only raising an eyebrow when he saw Raul.

"I agreed to give you a chance. What more do you want? And where did you get that?" Calintz's eyes narrowed as Raul took another bite.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm offended by your lack of trust. And Reith gave it to me."

Calintz scowled. "Well, forgive me if I try to have stricter hiring criteria for my organization than 'some guy I met on the street.'" He stalked over to sit behind his desk, and pulled open a drawer to rummage though. Raul's eyes dropped to his hips as he walked. Those clothes were chosen for that deliberate effect, Raul was sure.

"You've forgotten the part where I demonstrated my master swordsmanship by protecting Reith, even against a Warrior," said Raul mildly, leaning forward. "But if you prefer, I could do a real application. I have plenty of experience with selling myself as well as with handling swords."

Calintz paused in his search to eye Raul suspiciously. Raul put on his most earnest expression.

"Experience, huh?" said Calintz noncommittally. "You think you can talk your way into my... good graces?"

The kid was sharp. He looked guarded, though. Well, he _was_ amazingly pretty. Probably most people who didn't know him thought they could take advantage of him. Which of course was not what Raul had in mind at all.

He walked over to Calintz's desk. "Not at all," he said with a quick grin. "I just want you to know I'm not some brute swordsman. I can use my mouth as well as my blade, and you need to know that if you're going to put me to proper... use."

Calintz looked incredulous at that, and even Raul's most innocent smile didn't put a dent in his expression.

"That's a new one," Calintz said eventually, looking back down at his file drawer and continuing to thumb through papers. The effect was ruined, however, by the disbelieving looks he kept shooting Raul from under his eyelids. "I've found most mercenaries somewhat more adamant about getting a position appropriate to their sword skills." Finally, he pulled a form out of the drawer.

"I'll need you to fill this out. While you're at headquarters, you'll be allotted food from our kitchen." He looked disdainfully at the piece of jerky still left in Raul's hand, then walked around the desk to present Raul with the form. "When you're done, take it to Lehas." His eyes flicked at the door.

Raul grinned and stuffed the rest of the beef jerky in his mouth and chewed, watching as Calintz's eyes followed the motion. He took the form, but rather than leaving, he put it back down on the desk. Leaning across the desk to retrieve a pen, he commented, "I am a man of many talents." He glanced down at the paper, but watched out of the corner of his eyes as Calintz scanned the lines of his body with something that was not annoyance. "I think you'll find I'm well suited to many positions. And it will be pleasant to serve under such an excellent captain."

An exasperated sigh made Raul look up. Calintz was staring at him, arms crossed.

"Look, I said you're in. Are you serious?"

Raul's grin spread. "Always."

"Fine." Barely was the word out of Calintz's mouth before his hand fisted around Raul's collar and pulled him in to crush their lips together. Damn, the kid was fast. Raul still had some weight on his palm on the desk, so the angle was awkward, but the action sent a bolt of lust to Raul's groin all the same.

Once he regained his balance, he shifted to stand normally, bending his head to keep contact with Calintz's lips and sliding his hands over the deliciously bare area at Calintz's hips. Calintz shivered at the feel of the gloves on his palms and years of sword calluses on his fingers sliding across the improbably soft skin.

Then he broke off the kiss and glared (admittedly with somewhat less than his usual heat) up the few inches between their heights. He tugged downward at his grip in Raul's collar. "You said you can use your mouth?"

Raul smirked and dropped obligingly to his knees. "That I did." As Calintz's hands loosened and smoothed across the breadth of his shoulders, Raul's fingers went to work. The coat of arms that hung by Calintz's thighs were unbuttoned, and Raul placed them carefully on the desk. Then he pushed the edge of Calintz's tunic up to allow him to mouth at the skin below his navel while his hands felt at his sides for the ties of his pants.

Calintz twitched briefly at the scratch of Raul's beard, then moaned as the pad of his thumb brushed over a sensitive spot on his hip. Raul made a point of doing it again before returning to undoing laces. In a few moments, Calintz's pants dropped.

"That was—" Calintz's voice hitched as Raul's hand curled around his cock and stroked, feeling it harden, "—remarkably efficient," he continued, sounding somewhat less composed.

Raul grazed his teeth at Calintz's hipbone, eliciting a gasp, before he looked up to respond. "Most people have more trouble getting into your pants, then?" he asked, amused.

Moving back, Raul took the head of Calintz's cock into his mouth. Any retort Calintz might have made was cut off by a moan that made Raul's own cock harden. He tongued the base of Calintz's cock, then slowly, slowly took it further down his throat. When his lips closed around the base, he looked up at Calintz. The shell-shocked expression on his face was worth every effort. Calintz's hands flailed for a moment before settling into Raul's hair to tug almost painfully, making Raul's cock jump.

Raul pulled back far enough to breathe on the head of Calintz's cock. Calintz's hips trembled under Raul's hands. As Raul's lips closed again, his hips bucked forward.

"Sorr—" Calintz started, but choked off the rest with a cry as Raul swallowed smoothly and his cock just slid slickly down his throat.

After that, he didn't hold back, thrusting deep into Raul's mouth. Raul's jaw ached, but not as much as his cock, straining in his pants. He ignored both.

When Calintz came, shuddering and with a cry, Raul held his hips back and swallowed. Then he stood, licking the last few drops of fluid from his lips, and looked Calintz over. He looked gorgeous, panting, strands of that wispy hair sticking to his face with sweat.

"Good?" Raul asked, his voice rasping gently.

Calintz's eyes focused on Raul, looking smug, fully clothed and fully composed except for his swollen lips and the obvious bulge at his groin. His eyes narrowed.

Suddenly Raul was being pushed back against the desk. He bent backwards, off balance, as Calintz tugged at the front of his tunic, unhooking the fastenings. He pushed the armor plates off Raul's shoulders, but the sleeves got caught at his cuffs, tangling his arms behind his back. Raul didn't complain.

Calintz's hands smoothed once across Raul's broad chest before sliding down over the curve of his hips to loosen his pants and pull them down a few inches. He got right to the point, closing his hand around Raul's cock and pulling firmly. Raul made an appreciative noise. It had been a while, and after that blow job, he was so aroused it was almost painful.

Another pull and Raul realized that this wasn't going to take long. He didn't try to prolong it, and after a few more strokes he was tossing his head back and gasping as he spilled over Calintz's hand. He leaned back on the desk as he lay for a moment, breathing hard.

Calintz looked quite pleased with himself as he pulled a yellow handkerchief from who-knows-where and wiped himself up before offering it to Raul. Raul took it with a disarming smile.

Refastening his pants — that probably took practice, those ties were at an odd angle if you were doing it yourself — Calintz shook his head briefly as if to clear it. "Well. Um. That was certainly... informative. I trust you'll keep this between us?" Calintz sounded more anxious than his expression let on.

"Of course," said Raul immediately, shrugging back into his sleeves. He tied his pants back around his waist and smiled at Calintz. "I am the picture of discretion."

Calintz looked skeptical, but didn't comment, as he watched Raul refasten the front of his tunic. Then he reached behind him and grabbed something off the desk. Ah. The form.

"I think we're done here, then." He pressed the form into Raul's hands.

"Right." Raul took the paper and sketched a mock salute as he headed for the door. "See you around, then, Captain."

He might feel put out, except that he was absolutely sure Calintz was watching his ass as he left.


End file.
